7 is a deadly number
by Jewel Flower
Summary: Composed of seven short stories, each one based on one of the seven deadly sins. Hope you like! HixKa, future HixKyxKa but mainly just the twins hehe! rating may go up, not sure yet
1. Envy

**A.N: wow two fics in** **two days that is actually a record for me. this had been bouncing around my head for a while so i thought i would finally write it out** **^.^**

Seven is a deadly number

**Envy-****the resentful or unhappy feeling of wanting somebody else's success, good fortune, qualities, or possessions**

**

* * *

**Kaoru never liked the fact that he was bad at Mathematics. It made him feel vulnerable. Sure he had all the creative subjects under his belt like English and Modern Literature but when he thought about it, you needed math in order to get by in life. Even in the business he was bound to go into with his brother—you still needed math in the fashion industry. True he could leave all the stock taking and accounts to Hikaru but then, that wouldn't really be fair and he would be admitting that Hikaru was better.

So when, one evening, he sat down to do his math homework and found that he got stuck on quite a few of the questions, he got frustrated and decided to ask his brother for help. He turned from his desk and wandered over to his twin who was lying idly on their bed watching T.V.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru purred as he sat on the bed and put his arm over his brother's shoulders. "will you help me with my homework?"

Hikaru turned his head to face Kaoru but still had his eyes on the television screen. "Can't you see I'm watching something at the moment Kao?" and he patted Kaoru's head clumsily. Kaoru glared at his brother and manoeuvred out of the head pat. _'Fine, you want to play it that way? Well two can play at that game.' _ He slowly moved closer to his brother and began to place chaste kisses along his jawline, deliberately lengthening them out.

"Please, Hikaru. I really need my big brother right now. Can't you do this one small thing for me?" he pleaded as he slowly ran his hand down the top of Hikaru's shirt and stroked his muscular chest. He looked up at him through his lashes silently thanking Tamaki for the little gesture.

Hikaru's breath hitched in his throat. _'Good it's working' _Kaoru thought to himself. Hikaru looked down at his twin with a very torn expression.

"Oh Kaoru…" he whined. "I really…want to see…the end…of this." He said breathily. Kaoru was in shock. His brother must really like this programme; normally he would have already crumbled. _'Gotta bring out the big guns' S_uddenly Kaoru rolled over and straddled his brother,

"It will only take you a minute, and although I hate to admit it, you're better at it than I am. Please?" he begged grinding his hips against Hikaru's.

Hikaru took a deep breath to calm himself and then commenced to bob from either of his brother to see the T.V.

"Kaoru! There's only ten minutes le—" he was cut short by a very passionate kiss and further grinding of the hips. Kaoru then moved so that his mouth was close to his brother's ear so he could whisper in it seductively, "do you know what I'll do for you if you help me? Anything you want, I'll even consider that fantasy you told me about. But only after you show me what to do with my homework." And with that he got up and sat back down at the desk.

"Y'know, that programme was shit anyway." Hikaru said hurriedly leaping off the bed and to his brother's side.

A knowing smirk appeared on Kaoru's face. _'Easy'_

**So, so what did you think? I'm doing them in alphabetical order so if you know the 7 deadly sins you should know which one will be up next! Please review, they make me happy and the next chappy should be up soon!**

**Until next time...  
**


	2. Gluttony

**A.N: hello again this is definitely a first for me, i never update this quickly. any on with the fic.**

**ooh i forgot this last chapter ^.^**

**Disclaimer: As many of you know, i do not own ouran.*sobs* i know, very sad *sniff*  
**

**Gluttony-****the act or practice of eating and drinking to excess.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was after school and the host club were entertaining their lovely princesses. Well, I say the 'host club' but really only 5 of the said hosts were entertaining. The two that were not, were the two boys that went by the names Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. For the lovely ladies that were sitting at their table were not witnessing the usual 'brotherly love' act, or any act at all, for that matter. Instead they watched as Kaoru uncharacteristically gorged himself on sweets and cakes as Hikaru stared on in shock.

"Kaoru, don't you wanna ease up a bit on the cake, you're gonna make yourself ill." Hikaru whispered close to his brother's ear. Kaoru just looked at Hikaru with a sort of 'I-can-look-after-myself' look in his eyes and proceeded to take another bite of cake. Hikaru could only look on in horror as his brother continued to stuff his mouth with cake as if his life depended on it.

"Hikaru-kun, are you sure it's ok for Kaoru-kun to eat so much cake?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry princess." He replied and winked to back up his answer.

Hikaru and the girls had been watching Kaoru eat the sweet snacks for a good ten minutes, he had worked his way through an entire chocolate cake, a strawberry and cream one, two scones and a good few biscuits and eventually Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. He got up and rushed over to Kyoya who was happily jotting something down in his black notebook that never left his side.

"Kyoya-senpai, you have to help me!"

"Why should I help you Hikaru?" the Shadow King replied as he looked up at the twin through the glare of his glasses.

Hikaru tried to prevent the chill that that look always gave, "Well you need to, because while Kaoru is eating that cake, we can't do our 'brotherly love' act and the princesses will eventually get bored."

Kyoya looked back down at his books, "I'll be over in a second." Hikaru grinned and jogged back over to his brother who was still scoffing cakes.

"Kaoru, you have to stop eating!" he yelled as he pulled his brother to look at him. Kaoru just stared back,

"Why? It tastes so good, I don't know why I never ate them this much before."

Right then a shadow was cast over the brothers.

"If you do not stop eating those cakes Kaoru, I will have to force you to pay for them with your own money and you will continue to pay for the entire provisions bill until you graduate from Ouran." Kaoru stopped eating… then shrugged.

"Oh well, it's not like we can't afford it, right Hikaru?" and he promptly went back to munching on a biscuit. Hikaru gave Kyoya an incredulous look and the Shadow King just rolled his eyes and walked away calling the bank so that he could transfer the bill to the Hitachiin's account.

Hikaru was getting desperate, if Kyoya could not stop Kaoru then no one could, but it wouldn't hurt to try right? He asked Haruhi and she couldn't tempt Kaoru with some commoner coffee, then he asked Hunny and he couldn't coax Kaoru with some sugar free bon bons. Mori couldn't spook Kaoru with the silent treatment and even the host club King could not charm Kaoru to stop eating.

Hikaru was at a loss, but he still had one idea left. He grabbed his twin by the shoulders and shook him fiercely. "Kaoru! Please stop eating those damn cakes!" he begged. Kaoru looked at him as if to ask why as he shovelled another forkful into his mouth. Hikaru looked defeated, "because…" he paused, "because I want some too!" he whined and forcefully kissed his brother while he had cake in his mouth, his tongue moving in and fishing some of the cake out. Kaoru's eyes widened and he was left red faced when they parted, coughing slightly. The girls that were previously worried about Kaoru's health were now screeching with their fists up to cover their mouths.

Once Kaoru had gotten over his small coughing fit he turned to his brother, "Hikaru, if you wanted some cake, you could have just asked me for some. I would have saved you some." He said baffled by Hikaru's actions, but he did not carry on eating.

**To be honest i really dont like this chapter, i started with this idea then i just completely ran out of stuff to add to it, but... hopefully its ok and it pleases you. Please R&R**

**Until next time...  
**


	3. Greed

**A.N: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE! I can't believe this is so late after posting the other chap. To my defense i was at my grandmas all of last week so had no access to secure computer(if you know what i mean). Then when i finally did get home I'm not quite sure what happened, but anywya here it is now and i hope you like it- it's way longer than i planned this chap to be XD**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, i do not own Ouran- but don't worry, i will try to steal it some day. hehe.**

**Greed-****an overwhelming desire to have more of something such as money than is actually needed**

Everyone knew that Kyoya's sole purpose in life was to make money, and the more money he could make, the better. What everyone did not know, was just how far he was willing to go to get that money.

"WHAT!" The rest of the host club cried.

"The club isn't making enough profit so either you find a way to double your customers, in turn doubling the profits by yourselves, or you will each have to participate in a week long camping trip in Kyoto with as many guests that would like to come along." Kyoya replied in his usual cool tone.

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly exchanged looks of caution. They both knew what a week of being around other people 24/7 meant; they couldn't do anything untoward. It meant no kissing, no inappropriate touching, no filthy talk and definitely no sex. They would have to tone everything down so that it would just look like their act and nothing else, and they couldn't do that.

"Do we seriously have to go if we can't make up the numbers?" They both asked in unison.

"Don't sound so glum boys!" Tamaki exclaimed with an open armed gesture. "What could be better or more romantic for the lovely princesses? Sleeping under the stars, telling stories by the camp fire, being one with nature—why, I think we should do it anyway, even if we do get the profits!" Tamaki wailed as he skipped around the music room twirling as he went.

"Senpai, have you ever _been_ camping?" Haruhi asked staring at him. Tamaki stopped and looked at her.

"Well, no, but I've seen them do it in films." He smiled sheepishly. Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked at Kyoya.

"Do you mind if I use your laptop quickly Kyoya-Senpai? I'm guessing it has internet right?" Kyoya gestured to it, "Not at all" he replied.

Haruhi slowly strode over to the black laptop and clicked on the internet icon that was on the desktop, she then proceeded to enter the URL for her favourite search engine.

"Tamaki, how do you deal with bugs and insects?" she asked waving him over.

"Oh, I think I deal with them quite we—OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Tamaki screamed as he looked at the computer screen.

"It's called a giant wood spider. They're found in Kyoto as well as Okinawa and elsewhere around the world. They're the biggest spiders in Japan and it is said to be very unlucky if you see one at night which you more than likely will. They're bite is also meant to be quite painful due to the size of the fangs." She said in a matter of fact tone. Then Haruhi clicked on another link and Tamaki's hand went up to cover his eyes. "This is the Japanese water spider; they're also in Kyoto and live under water. If you go camping, not only will you see these two spiders, but you'll also come across the Japanese tiger beetle," a picture of a multicoloured beetle appeared on screen with rather big pincer-like jaws "many butterflies and maybe even the Asian Black Bear. Plus the facilities are normally simple and you get back ache sleeping in a sleeping bag."

By this point Tamaki was huddled in a corner rocking himself, whimpering something that none of them could make out. The twins saw their opportunity and took it. They quietly stalked up to Tamaki and pulled out a fake spider that appeared from nowhere. They then put that spider on Tamaki's shoulder. "OH MY GOD TONO! LOOK OUT THERES ONE ON YOU!" they both yelled as they sauntered away. As Tamaki moved to see what they were talking about, the rubber spider fell into his lap and he jumped up screaming and ran in a matter of seconds to the other side of the music room. This action caused the twins to fall about in hysterics,

"Oh man, I can't believe he actually fell for it." Hikaru cried pounding his fist into the ground.

"Couldn't he tell it wasn't moving?" Kaoru added with tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but as I said before; double your profits or you go on the camping trip." Kyoya stealthily interjected. This again brought a dark, cloudy aura around Tamaki and even stopped the twin's laughter.

"We have to do something about that." Hikaru whispered to his brother. Kaoru smiled a devilish smile. "I think I know what to do." And with that he pulled his brother along as he walked in the direction of the Shadow King.

"Kyoya, there must be another way to get out of going on that horrible camping trip." Kaoru asked with a seductively innocent look on his face. By now the rest of the host club had left and it was just the three boys that remained. Hikaru quickly cottoned on to his brother's idea and went to put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Yeah, like maybe there's something we can do for you that would convince you to let us stay." He whispered sultrily into his Senpai's ear.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what did you have in mind exactly?"

The twins lead the raven haired boy to the nearest loveseat and Kaoru placed a hand possessively on his thigh.

"Oh, I think you'll be able—" Kaoru started, whispering in his left ear.

"—to guess soon enough." Hikaru finished, whispering in his right ear.

They then both licked from his ear all the way down his neck to his collarbone. The Shadow King closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. The twins eyes met and they smirked.

"Why Senpai, you seem to be enjoying that." Kaoru said while his hand rubbed up and down on Kyoya's thigh, every upward stroke ending a little closer to his crotch area.

"I don't know what you mean Kaoru, this is how I react to most things." The younger twin could tell that Kyoya was more trying to convince himself than anyone else.

"We'll play along for the time being, but you know as well as we, that you would get excited at the thought of another boy touching you." Hikaru murmured as he slowly lifted up his Senpai's shirt and trailed his hand along his toned stomach. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, we're way too frightened of you to do anything like that. But you could at least grant us this one little favour for pleasuring you." And with that Hikaru ripped open Kyoya's shirt and began fondling his nipples, meanwhile Kaoru's hand had finally made it up to his crotch and he was starting to unzip the older boy's pants.

Hikaru pulled Kyoya in for a fervent kiss, his tongue lavishly rolling and writhing in Kyoya's mouth. Kyoya noticed him reach across and discreetly tap his brother on the shoulder. This small gesture was all it took for the younger twin to understand and he moved to kneel between his upperclassman's knees as Hikaru gracefully swung his leg over and straddled his Senpai, continuing the kiss.

Kaoru pulled down Kyoya's pants and he gasped into Hikaru's mouth, "Don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?" Kyoya asked breathily against Hikaru's lips.

"If you didn't like it, you wouldn't still be here" Kaoru replied as he made his way to Kyoya's underwear. Kyoya tried to stop him, but Hikaru kept him occupied as he unbuttoned his own shirt and leant against him, making sure there chests came in contact.

Kaoru seemed to get bored kneeling on the floor not really being part of the action and realising that the Shadow King had not in the slightest gotten hard yet. "Hikaru!" he whined as he tugged on the back of his brother's shirt. And Hikaru gladly shifted to the side so that his brother could lean on Kyoya's lap while he planted butterfly kisses down his jaw.

Hikaru looked to the side and watched the ministrations his brother was performing on their Senpai. He couldn't help it, but he started to get jealous, so, subconsciously he pulled his brother towards him and planted a very passionate, heated kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around his waist whilst doing so, and rubbing up and down his back.

Kyoya watched with amazement at the spectacle in front of him. He had always had his suspicions about the twin's relationship status and sexual orientation but he had never thought they would actually be 'together'. Not that he minded, for, although what the twins were doing to him before was pleasurable, he did not react to it the same way he was now reacting to watching the kiss.

The twins had noticed the presence of a bulge forming in their Senpai's boxers and turned to stare at the Shadow King. They grinned when they saw his lust filled gaze penetrating them through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, Kyoya-Senpai. I didn't think you enjoyed that sort of stuff," Kaoru purred as his hand grazed Kyoya's bulge. "but then again, we do see the way you look at Tono."

"And if you want, you can close your eyes and picture him in your head. We don't care either way." Hikaru added, and with that he got off of his upperclassman's lap and knelt down in between his legs, where Kaoru was once positioned. He then slid his hands up along the outside of Kyoya's thighs until he reached the rim of his boxer shorts and slowly shimmied them down his narrow hips.

Kyoya tried to stop him but as he moved his hands to grip Hikaru's wrists, Kaoru grabbed them and pushed them to either side of his head as he kissed him, ravishing at his mouth, with his tongue forcefully pushing through parted lips.

"Relax, and let us work our magic." Kaoru breathed against Kyoya's lips while his brother finally exposed his hardening cock. Kyoya gasped at the sudden feeling of air rushing around that area and Kaoru grinned and leaned to the side. Just in time for Kyoya to watch Hikaru bend his head down and engulf him in his mouth.

"…Nnn…" Kyoya couldn't hold back any longer and he moaned in delight. Kaoru resumed the kisses along his jawline and worked his way down to his chest where the younger boy nibbled and sucked on his nipples. Kyoya could just about see over Kaoru's hair and what he witnessed there was the top of Hikaru's head bobbing up and down between his legs. He through his head back in pleasure.

A while later and Kyoya was doing his belt back up and the twins were lounging on the loveseat, smug grins on their faces.

"So, do we have a deal?" They said in unison. Kyoya looked up and smirked,

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"WHAT! We agreed that if we did this for you, you would let us off the hook for the camping trip." Kaoru cried incredulously. Kyoya's eyebrow rose.

"You thought we agreed to those terms, but I never actually said yes to anything. But don't worry; you can still get out of it."

"How?!" The twins asked in frustration and Kyoya's smirk widened.

"Well by simply doing this with me again, and maybe even making it a regular activity. I mean, the host club lost a lot of profits, so it would only be fair." The twins stared at him in shock, but they had no other choice so they solemnly agreed.

2 weeks later and the host club were packing up to go on that said camping trip. Tamaki was paler than a sheet of paper and Hunny was trying to cheer him up but not succeeding very well.

"Bye!" Kaoru yelled whilst waving.

"Have a good trip!" Hikaru yelled whilst also waving.

"How come you guys don't have to go? I know you didn't make the profits either." Haruhi said frustrated.

"Let's just say that…" Hikaru started

"…We have an agreement with Kyoya-Senpai." Kaoru finished as they both smiled at her. When she turned around and the host club left the third music room with their customers and bags, their smiles faded very rapidly and twisted into grimaces.

"The greedy bastard!" they both hissed in unison.

**Ok, what did you think? be honest cos I didn't like this chap very much. But to be fair it was my very first attempt at writing any sort of smut so cut me some slack. I may feel comfortable reading it but god it is hard to write. That's why i cut out the scene kinda, anyway it would have been too long if i had kept it in so I'm glad i left it out. Right babbling too much, PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SOO HAPPY ^.^ I'll try to get the other one out sooner but i make no promises.**

**Until next time...  
**


End file.
